


Destined Chapter 16

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Same as before.





	Destined Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Destined Chapter 16

## Destined Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**MONTH LATER**

River smiles feeling a gentle kiss to her forehead and opens her eyes to see Jayne watching her. 

"Didn't mean to wake you." 

"It's OK." River smiles her hand going to his cheek. "I like when you wake me. Don't like waking to find you gone." 

Jayne kisses her gently 

River deepens the kiss 

"River girl" Jayne reluctantly breaks the kiss with a groan "much as I want to stay in bed... can't." He reluctantly pulls away and sits up. 

River smiles at the frustration in his mind and watches as he dresses. She lies there running her hand over her almost six month's pregnant belly. "Have you been where we're going?" She asks curiously. 

Jayne shrugs, "Brief stop over years back for a job." Jayne answers as he sits on the bed pulling his boots on tying them. "Ain't much of an area but Mal said the pays good... all I care about right now." He looks at River and brushes her hair back "Go back to sleep." He kisses her temple pulling the covers up before standing. 

River watches as he climbs the stairs out of the bunk. 'He'll be back.' 

**NEXT MORNING**

"So who are we meetin?" Zo asks 

"Badger. Has a job for us" Mal replies 

"Badger? He's nothin but trouble." 

"Transferrin what?" Jayne asks curiously. 

"Didn't give many answers." Mal shrugs "Shouldn't take long." 

"You do realize whenever that is said bad things happen." Book muses 

"Ehh don't go jinxin us Book." Mal says quickly 

"Just pointing out the facts." Book states 

"Jinxes aren't real. Odds are." River muses from the couch where she is reading. 

"So what are the odds of this goin bad?" Mal asks 

River looks at him, "Don't know enough information to give decent odds. There are many ways to go." She looks back at the book in her hands. 

"Give a hint." Mal pleads 

"Can't." River shrugs "More information needed before odds can be determined." She continues reading. 

"Since we ain't sure what's goin on... lets keep an eye out." Mal suggests 

"Weapons?" Jayne asks 

"Limited." Mal replies after a moment of thought. "We should be there in a few hours." 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Jayne looks up as River enters the bunk, "Hey get some rest while I was gone Princess?" He asks as he unties his boots. 

River nods walking over to the bed she stands before him. 

"Good." 

River smiles taking his hand she presses it against her middle. 

"Wh..." Jayne begins then stops when he feels a movement, "That her?" 

River nods 

"Doc know?" Jayne asks setting aside Vera with his free hand before pulling River onto his lap. 

"No but knows should be happening around now. Just haven't told him." 

"Why?" 

River tilts her head, "Yours" she shrugs "she wanted you first." 

"Did huh?" He grins 

**WEEK LATER: PLANETSIDE**

"What else is on the list?" Simon asks Kaylee as he glances over at River who is exploring nearby. "Mei-mei, don't go far." He calls 

"Alright we need..." 

Simon glances over at River to see her staring at something obviously stunned. He walks over to River following her gaze to see her staring at two people who are looking stunned as well, when River ducks behind him Simon squeezes her hand, "Its OK River." 

"Simon... River" Gabriel Tam says stunned 

"Simon tell them to go way" 

"Mother, Father" Simon says calmly. 

"Oh my God River" Regan Tam says stunned at the sight of her youngest. She looks at Simon, "You found her?" 

"With no help from either of you." Simon says coldly glancing over at Kaylee to see her gone. 

"Went for Jayne." River whispers as she watches her parents warily as she remains behind her brother. 

"What are you doing here?" Simon asks. "Thought fringe was bad for your record." He says coldly 

"After your little stunt we left." Regan answers. "Embarrassed everyone to know our son went into blackout areas." 

"Lies" River says 

"Excuse me young lady?" Regan demands 

"Always lies." River says sadly. 

Meanwhile Kaylee runs into a bar where Jayne, Mal, and Zo are finishing up with their meeting, "Simon and River's parents are here." 

"What?!" Jayne exclaims his eyes narrowing he storms out of the bar. 

"Well guess that's a sign our meeting is concluded." Mal follows with Zo. "What happened?" He asks Kaylee. 

"We were talkin and Simon saw River lookin stunned. When he went to see what was wrong their parents showed up." 

"Did you know?" Simon asks his father. 

"Know what?" Gabriel asks 

"Doesn't know. Lied." River answers 

"She sold River to them. She knew River was different... when they offered money she took it." 

"That is a lie Simon. I don't know what River has been telling you." Regan denies hotly. 

"She is nothing but trouble. Never obeys me. Yet her father never sees the wrong in her." River says boldly her eyes on her Mother who pales. "You feel guilt now... only because I learned more. No more advancements." 

Gabriel looks between his children and wife, "That can't be true." 

"River girl never lies." Jayne says coldly as he joins the Tams. A moment later Mal, Zo, Kaylee and Book join them, having found Book along the way. 

River squirms away from her brother and ducks behind Jayne, "Simon, make them go away." She says peeking around Jayne to look at her parents. 

"She's pregnant?!" Regan says angrily when she notices her daughter's middle. "At least there she wouldn't be pregnant." 

"There she'd be dead." Simon returns 

"Was dead." River adds "No life there. No family." She rests her head on Jayne's back. 'Have my Jayne... and Simon. My new family. They like having me around... even though I'm a little crazy.' 

Kaylee goes to Simon's side slipping her hand into his. 

"River lets go." Regan says. "We are taking you back to the Academy." 

"So you can regain your status." River says softly as she peeks around to look at her Mother. "Only reason to take me back. Blackballed. Sent into exile by all friends. Simon saved me... you blame me for you sending me there. Can't help being smarter than you. Don't want to be." 

"River, that is not true. We sent you there because it was the best place for you." Regan says gently her heart pounding at her daughter's words. 'How would she know this?' 

"I know lots. More than you would want or believe." River says sadly. 

"So cuttin her up was the best for her?" Jayne asks eyeing the woman with disgust. "Messin with her head was for the best?" He asks with disdain. 

"Father even if you don't believe River she is telling the truth. I overheard Mother. She sold River to them... she didn't care what they did to her. All she saw was that River was smarter than everyone... that she would outdo anyone. To her that meant no more potential rich in laws for her. No upping in status." He looks at his Mother sadly. "Everything that happened to River... was because of you." 

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Simon." Regan says angrily. "I gave up a lot because of her." 

"Lost friends who were scared." 

"So what if she was a little too... enthusiastic about learning and what she learned. I never cared she was smarter than me. Hell all of us are glad that River is so smart." 

"Hey bein smart is amusin" Mal grins at River. "Little genius keeps us amused." 

River smiles back relieved to have the rest of her family in her corner. 

"River is our daughter. She goes back with us." Regan says firmly. 

"Not my parents anymore." River returns "Have a new family." She tightens her grip on Jayne's hand. 

"River you are going back. We are your parents." Regan says angrily. "Now let's go." 

"River ain't goin anywhere with you. She stays with us." Jayne growls 

"We're her parents." Gabriel says angrily. 

"Actually legally you have no right to your daughter." Book returns causing everyone to look at him. "Legally the only one who has any responsibility for River is her husband." He hints looking at Jayne 

"WHAT?!" Gabriel Tam exclaims 

"That is not possible." Regan argues 

Jayne looks at River who stares at him with wide eyes then looks at the Tams quickly making his decision, "River and I got married a few months back." Jayne lies 'Great now Book is gonna be on my case bout makin it legal since he lied.' 

"What?" Gabriel looks at Simon. "Is this true?" 

"Yes." Simon lies after a moment of thought. 

"How could you let your sister get married?" Regan demands looking Jayne over with disdain noting his guns and grimy clothes. 

"Hey now Jayne may be a pain in the ass but he does love your daughter." Mal says firmly when he sees the woman's disgusted expression. 

River burrows into Jayne's back swallowing a whimper at the anger echoing through her mind. Feeling Jayne squeeze her hand River looks up and gives him a small smile. 

"As I see it you two gave up any right to decide River's life the day you sent her there." Simon says sadly. "And lost any right to lecture me on anything the day you told me to stop looking for her. River is my sister... and being raised by Nannies means she ranks higher on the importance list than either of you. You are her parents and you didn't even bat an eye when she started misspelling things. You just automatically believed what they said above me." 

River closes her eyes the anger in her head rising and the rising distress of her baby. 'It's OK baby, don't worry. Daddy won't let them take us away from him. And Captain Daddy won't either. No hurting people... be fine.' 

"All she wanted was attention." Regan says scornfully. "River knows how to push you and your father's buttons. She is doing it now. She's manipulating you Simon and you just don't see it." 

"River ain't manipulatin anyone." Kaylee says angrily. 

"Wow you just made Kaylee mad." Mal says stunned "No one can get to Miss Sunshine. Not even Jayne when he's grumpy." 

Feeling River tighten her grip on his hand Jayne speaks, "River stays even think of tellin them you saw em and somethin happens I will hunt you down." He says coldly. 

"Don't you dare threaten us!" Regan says angrily as she glares at the man not at all intimidated by him. "River is our daughter! She is going back to the Academy." She reaches out to take River's arm only to have the man block her. 

"She ain't goin with you." Jayne says angrily as he releases River's hand. 

River puts her hands over her ears as she rests her forehead against Jayne's back tears falling. She listens to the arguing escalade between Simon, Jayne and her parents. "Stop... stop it... stop fighting" she pleads 

Jayne looks at River wincing at the tears falling, "River" 

Regan reaches out to touch her obviously distraught daughter only to get a tall stern woman to step between them. "River lets just go home... won't send you back there." 

Zo stands between Jayne and River's mother knowing Jayne will most likely hit the woman if she tries to take River from him. 

"Say that head says other." River mutters pacing her hands over her ears. "Lies can't be covered." She whispers. "You say one but mean another." She says panicked. "Crowded head... too many thoughts... STOP THINKING!" She yells "Crowding me... yelling." She looks at Mal "Make them stop yelling." She pleads 

"We're not yelling" Gabriel says gently. 

"You are to River." Jayne snaps as he walks over to River "Want to go back?" 

River nods blinking back tears. 

Jayne gives the Tams his coldest look then looks at Simon, "You deal with em" he guides River away. 

"What was that?" Gabriel demands 

"That was the River Mother helped them create." Simon looks at his Mother angrily. "Did you know Mother?" He demands. "Did you know they were going to cut her brain up? Did you know and say 'oh well?' Did they tell you their plans for her?" 

"Simon don't" Kaylee protests 

"Doc we need to get goin." Mal adds 

"In a minute." Simon returns "River is not going back Mother. If you turn her over to them, I won't stand in Jayne's way. I know what he will do to you if anything happens to River. And what he does I won't fix... for either of you." He looks at his father. 

Regan shivers at her son's tone, "Simon" 

Simon looks at his father, "I want to believe River when she says you had no idea Mother did this but I hold you responsible as well. You should have listened." 

"Simon" Gabriel begins 

"Let's get out of here." Simon looks at Kaylee as she slips her hand into his. 

On Serenity Jayne watches from the stairs of their bunk as River curls up on their bed then pulls the covers over her head. "What's wrong?" 

"Hate them." River sniffles 

Kneeling beside the bed Jayne gently pries the covers away from her face. "Don't go cryin baby." 

"Made my head hurt." 

Jayne wipes away her tears, "They ain't gonna take you back got that?" 

River smiles "Not gonna let them." 

"No way in hell." 

River giggles "See Simon's face when Book said we were married." 

"Now that was funny." Jayne chuckles "Your parents ain't lookin too pleased." 

"Told you they wouldn't like you." 

Jayne smiles "Kind of do that to parents. Probably ain't helpin the age difference." 

"Don't care." River shrugs reaching out she strokes his jaw. "Belong with you." 

"That you do. Ain't lettin anyone not even your prissy assed parents take my girls." He kisses her head, "Your mine River girl. Even without the legal crap your mine." 

"I know." She pulls the covers over her head. "Hate them." 

"Gonna come out from under there?" 

"No. Not til we leave." 

"Alright your choice. How's Charlie?" 

River giggles, "Hear the name Charlotte once and you start calling her Charlie." 

"Better then Lottie." 

"Not supposed to make me laugh Jayne. I'm mad." 

"Alright I won't make you laugh." Jayne stands reaching over the bed he grabs a couple knives from the wall. He settles on the floor beside the bed and starts cleaning his knives. 'Ain't lettin them take my girls.' He thinks angrily. 

River reaches out from under the covers and smacks him on the head. "Stop it Jayne. Squishing my head." 

"Ow." Jayne winces at the hard smack. "Sorry Princess." 

"Jayne... if they take me..." 

"I'll just get you back. That's how it goes right baby?" 

River smiles "Can't break tradition." 

"No we can't." 

"So Shepard you lied." Mal remarks as the others walk back to Serenity. 

"Only thing I could think of." Book shrugs "I figured Jayne would most likely hit either of them if they made a remark about River being pregnant and not married." 

"Most likely." Zo agrees 

"You OK, Doc?" Mal asks 

"Musta been shocked to see your parents." Kaylee says 

"No idea. My parents never leave the safe zone. Father had a fit when he found out I went into the black zone. Something must have happened to make them leave." 

"Like what?" Mal asks 

"Alliance probably railroaded them out here." Book muses. "You know they hold anyone responsible for anything." 

"True." Mal agrees as they reach Serenity. 

"I'm going to check on River." Simon says walking away. 

"Zo tell Wash we need to leave soon as possible." 

"Yes sir." 

Mal looks at Kaylee, "You got mad Sunshine." 

"She made me mad. Can't believe Simon and River are related to that woman." She says frustrated. 

"Won't be seein that woman again." Mal rests his arm around Kaylee's shoulders. 

"Good. Ain't lettin her be mean to Jayne and River. Jayne may be a meanie but he loves River. River doesn't manipulate anyone... not in a mean way at least." 

Hearing a knock Jayne looks up from his work, "Its open." He calls 

Simon opens the hatch and climbs down to find Jayne on the floor beside the bed cleaning a knife as River lies in the bed the covers over her head. "River what are you doing?" 

"Hiding." 

Simon looks at Jayne who shrugs "Yes that is a great hiding place." Simon says sarcastically. "Can't tell your there." 

"Too big for old hiding places. Blame Jayne." 

"Hey now you started it." Jayne argues 

"Hey agreed I'm in denial about this." Simon says with a groan. 

"Denial will be gone when Charlie's here." Jayne points out. 

"Haven't said yes to the name." River argues without moving from under the covers. 

"You will." Jayne says smugly. 

"River come on out from under the covers." Simon coaxes 

"No." 

"Said she ain't comin out tell we're off this planet." Jayne moves giving Simon room. 

Crouching beside the bed Simon pulls the blanket up slightly so he can see his sister's face. "Can't I talk you out of hiding?" 

"No" River replies "hate them" 

"Not on my list of people I like either." Simon says dryly. 

"I'm not on that list." Jayne points out. 

"Well you've been bumped off number one." Simon says 

"Oh what am I number three?" 

"Still in the top ten." Simon returns 

"Be nice or I won't talk to either of you." River warns 

"How's your head?" Simon asks 

"Smooshed. All the yelling" she sighs "too much. He felt guilty. She felt anger. Too many emotions." 

"So you're hiding under the covers?" 

"Can't hide anywhere else." 

"You're going to have to come out sooner or later." 

"Later." River replies 

"When we're off this planet?" Simon asks 

"Maybe." 

"Alright." Simon sighs knowing if he pushes River she will just stay there longer, "Know where to find me." He stands starting towards the steps. 

"Love you Simon" 

"Love you too River." Simon returns as he leaves the bunk. 

"Going to come out soon baby girl?" 

"No." 

"Come out when you want. Ain't goin anywhere." 

"Jayne" 

"Hmm" 

"Tell me a story." 

"Gonna come out from under the covers?" Jayne asks 

"No" River answers after a moment. "Mean you won't tell me one?" 

"Did I say that?" Jayne removes his boots. "Move over." 

River squirms back against the wall remaining under the covers. 

Jayne settles beside her. "A story huh... what kind?" 

"Don't care. You can even lie." 

"I can huh?" He smiles as River snuggles close despite the fact she has remained under the covers. "Alright. Few years back..." 

**HOUR LATER**

Jayne smiles at River when she peaks her head out from under the covers, "There you are." He brushes her hair back wiping at her tears. "Better?" 

River nods "Worried" she trails her fingers across his jaw. 

"You were pretty upset." 

"She hates me." 

"Sure she doesn't baby. She just ain't gettin how you are. Who you are." He strokes her cheek. "'sides you ain't have to see em again." 

River nods closing her eyes. "Don't go anywhere?" 

"I won't." He kisses her forehead pulling her close. 

**EVENING**

"She seems to be doin shiny" Mal remarks as he joins Simon while he watches River watch Jayne work. 

"Right now she is. Who knows with River." 

"And you?" 

Simon glances at Mal, "Are you actually showing concern Captain?" 

"I saw that look Doc. Ain't seen that look since the day the Marshal shot Kaylee." 

Simon winces 

"What concerns me Doc is that look was directed towards your own Ma." 

Simon sighs turning he leans against the railing, "Now that I look back on our childhoods I realize how screwed up things were. I always knew Father loved both of us despite his busy schedule he always made time for both of us. Every so often, he would wake us in the middle of the night because he hadn't seen either of us for a few days. Mother... she never went out of the way to spend time with River. She was always too busy... whether or not it was going to her spa weekends or parties with her friends." He pauses "Only time she would pay attention to River was if she broke some sort of record." 

"Publicity?" 

"Mother loved it. Only thing she loved about either of us was the fact our accomplishments that reflected on her." 

"So why were you treated better?" Mal asks 

"Because I may have accomplished a lot but I never accomplished too much at a time. My goal in life was always medicine... that's pretty much all I focused on." He turns to look at River who is happily talking to Jayne. "River... she became accomplished at everything... even though in many cases it was book work only. I think Mother was more than just scared of losing her social standing... but for me to be lost due to River's accomplishments." 

"Would you have cared?" 

"No." Simon smiles faintly, "I have always been proud of River. From the first time she ever corrected me I realized that my sister was exceptional... and that never made me feel inferior. Annoyed at times but still little sisters are supposed to annoy." 

Mal laughs, "River does have that ability. But she does make things interesting." 

"You do realize once this kid is able to walk... and talk..." 

Mal grimaces "I really don't want to think of the day the Jayne/River combo learns to walk and talk. If those two now drive us feng le... their kid will be twice as bad." 

Simon grimaces, "Think of it this way... you won't be the one delivering it." 

Mal bursts out laughing "Good point." 

**TBC...**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Destined Chapter 16**   
Series Name:   **Destined**   
Author:   **Inquisitive1**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **20k**  |  **12/05/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  Same as before.   
  



End file.
